


Feathers

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Lucifer shows you his wings and you learn just how much he enjoys having them pulled





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey..So I haven’t found a lot of Lucifer x reader smut and he’s my favorite character. I was wondering if you could do him for either W or S?
> 
> abc's of sex fill - wing!kink  
> kink bingo fill - wing!fic

_“Piss off Lucifer,” you said, not looking up from your book. You fought the urge to smile at the overdramatic groan he let out.  
_

“But it’s so boring here when you’re not talking to me!”

“Well, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t try and kill Cas,” you said, wagging a finger in his general direction. “You’re on timeout.”

“And you’re on babysitter duty,” he said, laying down on the table in front of you and grabbing the book from your hands, rifling through it uninterestedly before he flung it to the other side of the room. You rolled your eyes, wishing for a minute that it was you he’d tried to kill and not Cas. Maybe then you wouldn’t be stuck keeping an eye on him.

Lucifer had a strange almost respect for you, in the sense where you were the one human who he would probably hesitate for a split second before he snapped his fingers and blew you up. But apparently it was a big deal, and that’s why he got dumped on you while the boys had to leave for a hunt, taking a very disgruntled Cas with them.

He poked you on the nose when you stared blankly at him. “Talk to me!”

“You are without a doubt the most irritating guy I’ve ever had to put up with.”

“Want me to show you something cool?” He asked suddenly, completely ignoring your insult.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Do you ever?” He chuckled before he pressed a finger against your lips to cut off whatever retort you were planning on firing back at him. “Shut up and watch.”

You shifted in your seat, a bit miffed at being told to shut up but curious about what he had to show you. He got off of the table and stood tall, rolling his shoulders a bit like he was limbering up before the room filled with a blinding light.

You yelped and ducked down under the table, covering your eyes as the intense light filled the room. “Why are you trying to burn my eyes out?! I thought you tolerated me!” You yelled.

“No, it’s okay, open your eyes,” he tried to convince you, sounding entirely too calm for someone who just casually tried to blow up your brain.

“Like hell I will,” you said, trying to get up and feel a way out of the room. You stopped when your hand gripped something extremely unfamiliar but not unpleasant, it was something soft and warm. You ran your fingers through it curiously before Lucifer moaned lowly and shocked you back to the present. You pulled your hand back like it was burned. “Please tell me I wasn’t touching you when you made that noise.”

“You’re a smart girl, Y/N, you know you were,” he said completely unabashed, and you wiped your hand on your jeans like that would take back what you’d done. “Open your eyes.”

“If you don’t back the fuck off I’m shanking you _with my eyes closed_ ,” you warned, feeling under the table to where Dean had taped an angel blade for your safety. You held it out in front of you blindly, not sure what direction he was in at this point.

You jumped when you felt him behind you and you went to turn around and point the blade at him but you were stopped by his hands on your shoulders. “Open your eyes,” he whispered into your ear, and if that Adam and Eve story was real you could totally understand why she listened to the snake. There was something so tempting about doing what he said.

Without realising what you were doing, you opened your eyes. Blood red feathers were all you could see, blocking your view of the rest of the room. You jumped in surprise, mostly at the fact that your eyeballs didn’t immediately burn up and reached out to touch them again.

“How did you know that you wouldn’t kill me by showing me them?”

“I didn’t.”

You turned around with your eyebrows raised, holding the angel blade up as if you’d actually be able to land a shot on him. He plucked it out of your hand and laughed. “I was kidding! I have a few theories, but they’d probably melt your little peanut brain so I won’t bore you with them.”

You went for the blade again, scowling when he threw it away from your reach. It went in the same direction as your forgotten book, and you figured that was the last of either of them that you’d be seeing for a while. He held a finger up to shush you before you could rebut him and you rolled your eyes and turned back around to actually take his wings in.

“They’re beautiful,” you sighed, running your hands over them. You didn’t miss the way his breath stuttered behind you and you smirked, enjoying a brief second of feeling more powerful than him.

He spun you around and lifted you onto the table, leaning down so his nose was inches from yours while he stared into your eyes. “Here’s the deal. This can go one of two ways. I can give you the best fuck of your life, or you can tell me to piss off again and I’ll actually listen this time. Ball’s in your park, princess.”

Your eyes shifted from his left eye to his right, trying to see any bluff. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find his vessel attractive, and there was something hot about how cocky and carefree he was. But you’d never even thought about sleeping with him before, and thinking about it was a lot to process.

But the fact that you hadn’t straight up said no straight away had to count for something, right? And besides, you hadn’t gotten laid in a while. What harm could sleeping with the scariest archangel do?

“Best fuck of my life?” You asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

“Scouts honour,” he said, holding three fingers up.

“Alright feathers, put your money where your mouth is.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
